Towers of Midnight/Chapter 28
Summary : Perrin Aybara tells Zarine ni Bashere t'Aybara that he smells a wrongness to the air. There are also very few animals around. Faile admits she is angry with Morgase Trakand for not reveling her true identity. Faile is concerned about the trial. Faile also noticed the connection between Berelain sur Paendrag Paeron and Galadedrid Damodred at the parley. Perrin goes to sleep to enter the wolfdream. : Perrin appears by the Tower of Ghenjei, having been thinking of Matrim Cauthon. Hopper appears and tells him that the purple dome has appeared. The two shift to the dome and circle it's massive circumference. Perrin realizes that Oak Dancer and her pack are inside the dome with Slayer. Perrin tries to shift inside but is blocked by the dome. The wolves inside send panicked thoughts. Perrin tries to walk inside but as soon as he touches the dome his muscles collapse on him with even his lungs refusing to move. Hopper pulls him back out, then manages to push through. Perrin finally manages to push successfully through. Sparks has been hit with an arrow. Perrin picks up Sparks to try and take her away from danger and out of the dome, while Hopper, Oak Dancer and Noam try to distract Slayer and lead him away. Perrin shifts towards the dome only to meet face to face with Slayer. Perrin manages to shift elsewhere and push through the dome, collapsing on the other side. Sparks sends an image of Slayer standing above him, bow drawn, so Perrin quickly shifts away with the wolf to Dragonmount. Slayer doesn't follow but an image of Whisperer being killed by Slayer is sent. Perrin wants to attack but Hopper won't allow, noting Slayer is to strong. Perrin tells Hopper of the odd smell in the waking world and wonders if there is a link to this and the dome. Perrin continues his training with Hopper. : Rodel Ituralde waits inside Maradon. He wonders why the Shadowspawn hasn't attacked the army yet. Yoeli who is on the wall summons Ituralde. Deepe Bhadar is also present and tells the men he can feel men channeling within the massive Trolloc army. The men seem to be channeling something massive. Yoeli wonders if they have Asha'man of their own, which Deepe fervently denies. Deepe feels that whatever they are planning will happen soon. Ituralde wants the Asha'man to depart via gateway if it looks like Maradon will be overrun. Suddenly a huge explosion hits knocking all the men to the ground. A massive hole in Maradon's will now greets Ituraldes sight. Ituralde finds Deepe alive on the ground, but with his lower right leg missing. Connel finds Ituralde and rushes him to the Healing tent. Antail then uses a weave that will Heal Ituralde in the short term but can be very dangerous long-term. Ituralde feels strong and aware but a deep exhaustion in his bones. Deepe has also been Healed by Antail and now lies unconscious on the cot. The Trolloc army begin boarding rafts to cross the moat into Maradon. Ituralde realizes the city is lost and plans to retreat through gateways. Yoeli points to a lit watchfire in the distance and tells Ituralde they can't leave Maradon as aid is on the way . Ituralde orders Tymoth and his Asha'man to hold the defenses at the wall for a short period, while Ituralde organizes his troops into a better defensive position. The Asha'man at the wall were finally tiring after blasting the Trolloc army for the better part of an hour. Ituralde orders them to fall back. The Trolloc army cautiously enters Maradon. They start charging down the street straight into an ambush. Archers fire on the Shadowspawn army, hidden in buildings on both sides. Next cavalry charge down the front ranks of the Trollocs. The Trolloc army retreats back out the gap. Ituralde orders the men to fall back into different positions. The Trolloc army will now be more cautious when they attack Maradon anew. Ituralde plans to keep them off guard until help finally arrives, if it does. Characters *Faile Aybara *Perrin Aybara *Hopper *Oak Dancer *Boundless *Slayer *Sparks *Rodel Ituralde *Connel Domani soldier *Yoeli *Deepe Bhadar *Antail Asha'man *Tymoth Asha'man Referenced *Morgase Trakand *Lini *Basel Gill *Sebban Balwer *Galad Damodred *Berelain Paendrag *Mat Cauthon *Whisperer *Durhem Domani Officer *Rand al'Thor Places *Ghealdan along the Jehannah Road *Wolf Dream *Maradon Referenced *Malden *Andor *Arad Doman *Lugard *Saldaea *Bandar Eban